


Good to be Home

by eldrticharchivist (concertconfetti)



Series: sand, seams, and symphonies [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Mind Control, Dom Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, I use owner/pet because master is not a great word, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Eskel/Original Male Character, Modern Continent (The Witcher), Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like stregobor fucking should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertconfetti/pseuds/eldrticharchivist
Summary: After three years of mandated distance, Letho of Guelt is coming home to his partner, Ashwood. He discovers that Ashwood has followed some post-Axii suggestions via changes to their chat app, and things get sexy and tender from there.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: sand, seams, and symphonies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> There is the barest hint of a plot here and I might continue this story somehow? Who knows. This is wildly self indulgent smut.
> 
> Cw - the Trans Man in this fic has penetrative vaginal sex; kink negotiation happens off screen but it did happen.

It'd been a couple of years since Letho'd been back to Daevon, and he was nervous. Not that Ashwood wouldn't take him back - they'd been in contact throughout Letho's mandatory three-year stint in Nilfgaard through various text and video apps. More so, anxiety plucked at Letho's usual insecurities. Ashwood deserved someone who could love him in all the ways he enjoyed - Letho couldn't meet that romance mark, not really, and thought Ashwood continually reminded him that their relationship was just as strong, just as loving, it still made Letho's skin itch. 

_We're polyamorous and I love you,_ was Ashwood's favorite refrain these days. _Besides, after our last winter together you'll find it's pretty hard to get rid of me._

Letho let a chuckle escape him and watched it puff against the cold window of the bus. He and Ashwood had… experimented with Axii for the winter before he left. Not that Ashwood would remember *most* of it, but that was by design - Ashwood didn't want to be consciously aware of any triggers Letho gave him. He was a mage, and axii was so much weaker than the mental magic and control Ashwood could exert, and he was afraid the triggers wouldn't stick if he knew what they were.

The notebook they used to track wills, wants, and won'ts for this particular kinky experiment sat safely in Letho's pack. That… also made him nervous. He wasn't sure if Ashwood was still into the whole bedroom… axii… thing. And it was all Letho'd thought about for the past few months, since his transfer back to Kaedwen was approved. 

Still…

Letho thumbed open his phone and the chat app he and Ashwood used. They had a server for their polycule with different channels and locked areas for particular relationship arrangements. Their group was small, but Letho noticed an account was added a few hours ago.

 _"Lethwood shared"_ was the nickname. Letho hadn't thought much about it at the time, and he didn't catch the user name. But now that he was thinking about it, he wondered what it was for - Ash hadn't sent him any login information. As he scanned the server, he saw a new locked channel he had access to, simply called _commands_.

"The fuck?" Letho muttered. The channel was available to two people - Letho and this new shared account. The shared account whose username was actually _lethospet_. 

Oh. Letho swallowed around a background hum of arousal. Ashwood created a long distance space for post hypnotic triggers and then locked himself out of it (likely with Mieczyk's help, fuck). 

There was a note at the top of the channel - _commands received at home computer only_. Letho would know Ashwood was safe, then, if he sent something and the half-elf responded. 

"Fuck okay," Letho hissed, "still got 30 minutes but that's… okay." And he began typing.

* * *

Ashwood heard a ping from his computer while he finished a sketch of his plants - waiting for Letho without tearing out his own hair was increasingly difficult. He looked at his phone - their chat app notifications should reach his phone but there was nothing new. The app didn't always play nice with multiple instances, though, so Ashwood set his things down, grabbed his phone, and wandered into the spare room - soon to be Letho's, if everything went as Eskel and Ashwood hoped it would. 

He didn't normally keep his laptop in there, but the room was cozy with candles lit and the blackout curtains drawn. Ashwood settled in the chair at the little work desk and clicked open the chat server. It opened to a new channel he didn't _completely_ recognize with a short message from Letho.

**Viper Letho _today at 525 pm  
How's my Pet doing?_ **

Ashwood blinked heavily as he read the message a few times. Part of him was aware that he was slipping into trance, and it took a minute to let that go because, fuck, he missed trance. 

**Lethwood Shared _today at 528 pm  
anxious Sir_ **

Ashwood didn't quite remember typing, and he smiled as he found himself rereading the trigger phrase while he waited, anxiety leaking out of his frame while he folded his hands limply in his lap.

**Viper Letho _today at 530 pm  
Well we can't have that, can we Pet?  
Here, I found an old audio file for you. Relax and Listen and Get Comfortable for me, okay? _ **

**Lethwood Shared _today at 531 pm  
okay Sir_ **

**Viper Letho _today at 532 pm  
_** **_Confirm you're safe and alone before you_ _put your earbuds_ _in  
AP_Reinforcer.mp4  
While you listen, if you hear a notification you'll find it easy to Focus on the Words  
I'll be there soon_ **

Ashwood got up and wandered listlessly back to the living room for his earbuds and closed the door when he got back to the spare room. Before he truly slipped away, he sent a quick " _pet is safe_ " back to Sir, and settled into an armchair as the file began to play.

* * *

Eskel let Letho into the house when he knocked, a sly grin on his face. "Welcome home, Viper," he said in that low, slow mountain man way of his. 

"Thanks, Wolf," Letho shot back. "Good to be back." He stepped into the brightly colored entry and shook off the cold, slipping off his shoes coat, taking his sweet time of things. Eskel took Letho's bag and walked him through a sort of living room cum greenhouse (Witcher work in Kaedwen was steady and paid much better than the shit down south), past the kitchen, and to a door in the back.

"This is your room," Eskel said, dropping Letho's things. "Was a garage at one point but we made it a little lofted space. Ash is in the loft." Letho nodded and took up his luggage, though he left the swords by the door. "We'll give you a full tour later," Eskel added with a lascivious wink.

And with that he was gone. Letho let out a harsh breath and hammered out a text.

**_The door opening is Me, Pet. Any sound you hear is just Me_ **

**Lethwood Shared _today at 609 pm  
yesSir_ **

Oh, excellent, Ashwood's typing went out the window and that affected Letho the _normal amount._ "Get it together, Letho," he muttered under his breath, stealing his nerve and pushing the door open.

Ashwood made an affirmative sounding grunt when the door opened; Letho smiled and tossed his bag against the wall of the ground level living space. Deep breath and…

Upstairs was simplistically decorated, painted camel brown, with a large bed and an oversized chair with a very naked mage sitting in it. His laptop sat securely on one of the flat arms, and Letho could see his eyes moving slightly under his lids. Ashwood's breathing was slow and steady, and he sagged back into the cushions and _gods_ Letho wanted to fuck him on that stupid chair, but that wasn't the experiment. They wanted to see what stuck.

So he texted. Again. He watched Ashwood's hazy eyes blink open and look at the chat screen and smile softly. Letho knelt in front of Ashwood and gently pulled the ear buds out of his ears. 

"Hey there, Pet," Letho said softly. "How're you doing?"

Ashwood hummed, but didn't say anything. Letho smiled and pressed a fresh axii sign toward Ashwood. 

"Pet can talk for the night, since he's been such a good boy for me," Letho said. He reached up and ran a hand through Ashwood's hair; he thrilled when Ashwood arched into the touch like a cat.

"Thank you, Sir," Ashwood said in the usual hazy, flat monotone that suffused his voice during trance. "Missed you, Sir."

"Missed me, huh?" Letho grinned. "Well, I gotta reward good behavior, don't I? But I want to check in first, what made you so anxious, Pet?"

Ashwood's face fell ever so slightly and he figited in his seat. "Was scared you wouldn't come back, Sir," he said in a voice so small it broke Letho's heart. His eyes fluttered shut as Letho massaged his scalp. "Then… then you were coming and… wasn't sure you'd want to play, Sir."

"Course I want to play with my very good boy," Letho said, doing his best to reassure Ashwood. "And I'll always come back, yeah? Always."

He pulled Ashwood forward and let his partner nuzzle against his chest, holding him tightly. Ashwood was always a touch more honest and much more vulnerable during trance. They'd talked all throughout Letho's time in Nilfgaard so this fear wasn't that Letho would decide to stay down south - it was that he wouldn't get the chance to come home at all. Slight change of plan, then - Ashwood needed reassurance, so Letho would give it to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Pet," Letho said, running a hand down Ashwood's spine. "Let me make it up to you, yeah?" Ashwood looked up at him with his eyes glazed over and fuck that was hot, Letho forgot how hot it was to watch Ashwood try to think through the haze of trance.

"Get yourself comfortable on the bed," Letho commanded, easing away from Ashwood slowly. It took a moment, but Ashwood managed to rock himself out of the chair ( _fuck, he had a towel laid out and, double fuck, there were a few thin threads of slick trailing between the towel and Ashwood's swollen labia and, triple fuck, Letho was so godsdamn_ _hard_ ) and move toward the bed. 

Letho left him to get in whatever position he felt was most comfortable and started to deal with his belts before shucking off his shirt and boots. As his fingers fumbled with his trousers, he noticed Ashwood sitting in the same limp, cross-legged position he'd been in in the chair, and he was staring at Letho with just a bit more awareness than before. Letho grinned. 

"Why don't you tell me what you want, Pet." He suggested, though he knew Ashwood would see it as a command. That was, after all, the point. Ashwood groaned, his hips rutting gently against the duvet. 

"Want… wanna be held, Sir, please?" Ashwood gasped, his voice still hazy but full of lust now. "No one touches me like you do, Sir, wanna… wanna make you feel good, be a good, empty Pet for you."

"Already so good for me, Pet," Letho said, kicking off his boxers and sliding into place behind Ashwood. "Remembering your lessons so well, falling back into trance so easily for me." He settled back against the pillows and headboard, taking a moment to center himself before reaching forward and stilling Ashwood's hips. He whined at being stopped but fell still at Letho's touch.

"Let me arrange you," Letho murmured in Ashwood's ear; Ashwood nodded lazily and let Letho pull him back towards the headboard and into Letho's lap. The large man had one leg folded under him and the other bent so his foot was flat against the bed - he lifted Ashwood gently and settled him where Letho's leg met his hip. "Straddle my leg there," Letho murmured, dragging his sword-calloused hands up Ashwood's torso, "Lift your arms for me, Pet, that's it." Ashwood obediently raised his arms and Letho hooked them around his neck, resting Ashwood's head against his shoulders. "Keep your hands there, alright? I'll take care of you."

Ashwood sucked in a shaky breath and nodded, his head nudging against Letho's shoulder. Letho tutted softly against Ashwood's scalp. "Wanna hear you, Pet," he said, voice a half growl, and Ashwood moaned deliciously.

"Yes, Sir," he gasped, his eyes fluttering shut again as his head rolled back on Letho's bare shoulder. 

"Good boy," Letho praised. And then he set to work. His hands moved in short, soft pets from Ashwoods hips to the top surgery scars that outlined his pecs - glancing, barely there touches that made his Pet shiver and fight the urge to chase his release on Letho's thigh. As it was, the skin under Ashwood was already coated in slick and Letho was drunk on the smell of Ashwood's arousal. He didn't think he'd missed the smell of sex this much. 

As Ashwood started to lose the battle with his hips, Letho changed tactics and pinched and pulled at Ashwood's nipples, the shock of pleasure-pain knocking Ashwood out of his mindless rutting. Letho chuckled, low and dark behind him, running a finger along the ropey scars on Ashwood's chest. Just because the plan had changed, didn't mean he couldn't try a few things. 

"These are so sensitive aren't they? Your pecs, your nipples, even the scars overwhelm your sleepy little brain," Letho breathed the words in a smooth, confident, commanding voice, one that made Ashwood listen to his words without focusing on what they meant. Ashwood whimpered as Letho pet along his scars again, jerking his hips with the sudden wave of pleasure radiating from Letho's touch. "Pet will do anything to be touched like this, to give themselves over to pleasure when someone touches Pet's scars."

"Anything," Ashwood gasped.

"But it's only Owner's touch that empties out Pet's mind," Letho growled, grinding his hips against Ashwood's back. He twisted Ashwood's nipples gently as he spoke - "Only I can slip past your little defenses and magic, make everything leak out of you through your needy, empty cunt. Isn't that, right?"

"Only Owner," Ashwood repeated, "only you, Sir, please. Please."

"Please what, Pet?"

"Please make me empty," Ashwood groaned, his vowels stretching with desperation. "Wanna be empty for you so bad, Sir, please, please."

Letho growled and bit down gently on Ashwood's shoulder. "You're already so close, Pet," he said before he locked at the bite marks he'd left. "Remember? You can follow Axii down and down and down, watch it take every thought out of your little head and drag those silly thoughts down and -"

"...down and down," Ashwood finished, murmuring the word over and over as Letho massaged his way back down Ashwood's torso. He let Ashwood's hips find their desperate rhythm again.

"What will make you truly empty, though, is making sure nothing can replace those thoughts except this," Letho hisses, "except the pleasure I can give you. Because Axii won't get everything will it? Hm? What will?"

Ashwood moaned and his jaw fell slack as he tried to voice what little his mind could come up with. Letho him flounder for a moment, certain he'd need to replant this particular compulsion, until Ashwood found his voice again, begging under his breath.

"Owner's cock empties Pet," he chanted in a thin, breathy voice. "Ow-owner's cock empties Pet. Please… please fuck Pet empty, Sir, please please pleasepleaseplease-"

That was it. Letho lifted Ashwood again and reached for a condom (it took some fumbling with the bedside table because Letho _forgot_ this step in his horny haste), managing to slip on a rubber and hastily apply lube while Ashwood continued babbling. He pressed messy open-mouthed kisses to Ashwood's back before aligning their hips and pulling Ashwood down slowly onto his cock. 

Ashwood went completely still for a moment before falling completely limp in Letho's grip, easing their coupling until Ashwood sat more or less flush with Letho's hips. Letho moved Ashwood's arms back around his neck and focused on the slick heat of Ashwood's cunt. He slipped a pair of fingers around Ashwood's neglected cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts upward. Ashwood's jaw dropped open and he keened, arching against Letho and pressed down against him, doing his best to keep Letho inside of him. But that wouldn't do, now, would it? 

Letho petted Ashwood's hips for a moment and then gripped them, hard, moving his Pet like a toy as he fucked up into him. "Good boy," Letho gasped between his less eloquent grunts, "good Pet, so good for me, empty for me, so _obedient_."

Ashwood squealed as his orgasm hit him, hard, and he clenched around Letho's cock, quickly pushing Letho over the edge. He pushed both of them forward and fucked through his orgasm with Ashwood pressed face-first into the duvet until they were both oversensitive and exhausted. Letho pulled out gently, and let Ashwood float in the post-sex darkness that trance usually left him in and wandered down to the bathroom to grab a towel and toss his condom. When he came back, Ashwood was still out of it; he smiled, and dried off his leg and some of what stuck to Ashwood's thighs. Then he grabbed his phone, opened the reinforcement file, and slipped Ashwood's earbuds in before pulling the mage into his lap and wrapping them both in a blanket.

He dozed there for a while before Ashwood stirred, eyes open and hazy and oh so distant. He smiled and nuzzled against Letho, who held him tightly. 

"We have to get you some water, Pet," Letho murmured into Ashwood's hair. Ashwood hummed. 

"Okay, Sir," he mumbled, still loose and lazy from sex. "Can Pet stay empty for a little longer?"

"Of course," Letho said, pressing a kiss to Ashwood's scalp. "Let's get you water and a snack and we can see what else my good boy remembers."

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that Eskel went and had an uproarious time with Mieczyk. Just. So much fucking.
> 
> Mieczyk belongs to dredshirtroberts, my lovely qpp, who encouraged this.


End file.
